


[Fanvid] all for love

by seinmit



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Erik Killmonger did it all for love.





	[Fanvid] all for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

> Sources: Black Panther, Fruitvale Station, Creed II, Words Matter, Against the Wall  
Song: All for Us, by Labrinth & Zandaya
> 
> with thanks to s, j, o, and st.
> 
> Warning for images of police violence against Black people, though they aren’t very graphic. Otherwise all violence is canon-typical.

> The I posits itself by opposing, said Fichte. Yes and no.
> 
> We said in our introduction that man was an _affirmation._ We shall never stop repeating it.
> 
> Yes to life. Yes to love. Yes to generosity.
> 
> But man is also a _negation._ No to man's contempt. No to the indignity of man. To the exploitation of man. To the massacre of what is most human in man: freedom.

-Frantz Fanon, _Black Skin, White Masks_

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](https://seinmit.tumblr.com/post/188826393388/erik-killmonger-did-it-all-for-love-sources).


End file.
